Doctor Who Collectors Wiki
Recent releases Recently added items Doctor Who Collectors News *21 February - Cover released for ''The Wreck of the Titan'' *18 February - Cover released for ''Myths and Legends'' *18 February - Cover released for ''DWM Issue #419'' *14 February - Cover released for ''DWM Special Edition #24'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Macros'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Song of Megaptera'' *14 February - Nicholas Briggs added to cast of ''Deimos: Part 2'' *14 February - Nicholas Briggs added to cast of ''Deimos: Part 1'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Solitaire'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Night's Black Agents'' *14 February - Cover released for ''The Time Vampire'' *14 February - Cover released for ''Shadow of the Past'' *23 January - Cover released for ''The Space Museum & The Chase'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Monster of Peladon'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Curse of Peladon'' *22 January - Cover released for the US release of ''The Masque of Mandragora'' *22 January - Cover released for the Australian release of ''The End of Time, Parts One & Two'' *22 January - Cover released for ''The Emperor of Eternity'' *13 January - Cover released for ''The Suffering'' *13 January - Cover released for ''City of Spires'' *13 January - Cover released for ''The Architects of History'' *10 January - Stephen Thorne added to cast of ''Jago & Litefoot'' *9 January - Cover released for ''Jago & Litefoot'' DVD of the month Attack of the Cybermen The TARDIS is lured to Earth, London, 1985 by an alien distress signal. Investigating, the Doctor and Peri stumble upon an attempted bank robbery staged through the London sewers by a familiar foe - ex-Dalek agent, Lytton. But who is he working for this time? For they soon discover there is something far nastier lurking in the sewers - Cybermen... find out more! Book of the month Timewyrm: Exodus Someone - or something - has been interfering with the time lines, and in order to investigate, the Doctor travels further back in time to the very dawn of the Nazi evil. In the heart of the Germany of the Third Reich, he finds that this little band of thugs and misfits did not take over half the world unaided. History must be restored to its proper course, and in his attempt to repair the time lines, the Doctor faces the most terrible dilemma he has ever known... find out more! CD of the month The Sandman The Clutch is a fleet in constant motion, ships jostling for position, in an endless migration between the stars. For the Galyari, forbidden by an ancient curse from settling on a world ever again, the Clutch is home. But the curse travels with them! The Sandman, a figure of myth and folk-lore, preys on the young and old alike. He lurks in the shadows and it is death to look upon him. All too soon after the TARDIS arrives, it is evident that the Doctor and the Galyari share a dark history, and Evelyn is shocked to discover that, on the Clutch, it is her friend who is the monster. The Sandman, according to the tales, also goes by the name of the Doctor... find out more! Start a new article To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article __NOEDITSECTION__